Yubiwa
by sakura uchiwa
Summary: 3e oneshot sasusaku traduit de l'anglais. 1ere fic : séjour, 2e fic : questions
1. Default Chapter

Kikou ! Alors voilà quelques one-shots pour me faire pardonner du retard de mes autres fics ! Principalement des sasusaku et quelques autres couples ! **Je ne suis pas l'auteur de ces fics** ! Elles sont traduites de l'anglais ! La chanson est « séjour » de Tonya Mitchell : désolé pour les paroles mal traduites de la chanson !

**Séjour** :

Elle meurt lui a-t-on dit. Elle vous demande.

Les gardiens l'ont libéré de ses chaînes et l'ont emmené dans la chambre. Leurs yeux étaient froids, pleins de haine quand ils sont partis.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, il y avait juste un lit, et elle.

_J'ai du être aveugle,_

_Pour ne pas vous voir vous éloigner de moi…_

Elle mourait, et ils lui avaient dit pourquoi.

Un œil vert le regardait parmi les bandages rouges et blancs. Il a boité jusqu'à son lit et l'a observée. Elle ne lui a pas demandé si tout allait bien et n'a pas dit son nom comme avant. Elle ne le faisait plus depuis des années, depuis qu'il était parti.

Il s'était convaincu qu'il ne lui manquait pas.

_J'ai du être fou,_

_Pour ne pas vous voir vous éloigner de moi…_

Sakura.

Elle était comme son nom, fragile et faible. Même lorsqu'elle est devenu plus forte, elle pleurait toujours lorsqu'il la rejetais :

Vous êtes toujours faible et idiote ! Je ne serais jamais amoureux de vous !

Il était le seul qui voyait à travers son masque de jounin qu'elle avait crée. Il a entendu plus tard qu'elle avait rejoins une équipe d'anbu à cause de lui, exploitant sa faiblesse.

_Jour après jours, il y a un espace que je rempli,_

_Et je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots…_

Mais maintenant, la vraie sakura se fanait : ses cheveux roses était emmêlés et un seul œil vert le regardait. Il pouvait sentir la puanteur des drogues et du sang.

Ils auraient pu faire mieux.

_Avec tout ce que nous avons vécu,_

_Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais vous perdre,_

_Et je donnerais tout pour vous garder encore…_

Elle lui a sourit mais son sourire était forcé et faible. Il a su que c'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait ce sourire.

« je meurs, vous savez ? »

Sa voix était douce.

« je sais »

Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre plus de quelques heures.

« pourquoi revenez-vous ? »

Il n'a pas répondu.

Ses mots s'accrochaient dans le silence de la salle et faisaient ressurgir le passé, les mémoires. Elle a souri encore, amèrement et a incliné sa tête.

«…je vous aime toujours »

Il a fermé ses yeux pour qu'elle ne voit pas ce qu'il y passait.

« je sais »

_Le temps passe,_

_Essait de vous rappeler notre amour,_

_Mais vous continuez à vous écarter à chaque contact…_

Elle toussait maintenant et il a ignoré l'éclat de la douleur dans son cœur pendant qu'il se penchait péniblement pour la relever.

Elle luttait toujours pour respirer entre les fleuves cramoisis obstruant ses lèvres et il l'a serrée dans ses bras.

Saignement interne grave, a-t-il constaté. Si grave que même le Hokage ne pouvait pas la sauver.

Un œil vert s'est ouvert et ils étaient si proches que le noir se mélangeait au rose.

_Avec tout ce que nous avons vécu, _

_Je n'ai jamais pensé que je vous perdrais…_

« sasuke-kun… »

_Et je donnerais tout pour vous garder encore…_

Il avait tort. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas à cause de la fièvre mais à cause de ses larmes. Ses larmes qu'il avait toujours détesté voir…

Elle pleurait à cause de lui pour la dernière fois, pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait.

« ne pleurez pas.. » dit-il maladroitement, essayant d'effacer ces anneés de mal avec ses doigts.

Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, ses mots étaient une abomination.

_Et quand tout est dit et fait…_

« je ne veux pas mourir »

Les mots ont été chuchotés, craintifs.

Il l'a fait basculer doucement, la recouchant. Un garçon brisé chuchotant à une fille brisée, seuls dans la faible lumière de la pièce.

« je sais, je sais. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé »

_Vous serrez le seul…_

Le soir est venu trop tôt. Son corps était engourdi de l'avoir tenu si longtemps. Elle toussait souvent et il sentait qu'elle devenait plus faible à chaque fois. Et à chaque fois, il ressentait la même culpabilité brûlante, la même amertume, la même colère.

Ne lui avait-il pas dit de le laisser seul ? C'était pour son propre bien et maintenant, elle ne devrait pas être ici. C'était de sa faute si elle mourrait, elle s'était tuée elle-même.

Mais il se mentait à lui aussi : il avait désiré ardemment qu'elle le rejoigne.

Fille idiote, fille idiote. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle méritait beaucoup plus ?

Mais elle pensait toujours qu'elle avait besoin de lui et pour la dernière fois, il n'avait pas eu la force de refuser.

_Même lorsque que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire…_

Il ne pouvait plus la sauver. Elle vivait ses derniers instants, sa poitrine se soulevant contre la sienne. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ait pu survivre jusqu'à là.

Elle avait peur. Il pouvait le voir dans son unique œil, pouvait le sentir : elle tremblait. Il devait être fort pour deux.

_Même si nous allons vers des chemins différents… _

«sasuke-kun ? »

Sa voix était effrayée, pressante.

_Je suis désolé, je suis si désolé, je ne savais pas, je vous jure que je ne savais pas._

Il a essayé de la serrer plus fort mais ses bras engourdis n'obéissaient pas et il n'avait presque plus de chakra.

« sasuke….vous…vous….ennuierez….un peu de moi ? »

Il ne pouvait pas parler. Sa peine était si grande qu'il ne pouvait dire un seul mot.

_Je ne pourrais jamais vous dire au revoir…_

Il l'a embrassé.

Ce baiser était différent d'un qu'il lui avait donné avant de partir. Plus doux et avec la saveur métallique du sang. Il l'a embrassé comme pendant le temps qu'ils n'ont jamais eu ensemble, les années qu'ils avaient gaspillées. C'était amer et délicieux en même temps.

Il a pu sentir ses lèvres se courber car elle était surprise puis, répondre au baiser. Il a pu voir son œil unique se fermer, son corps se relâcher et ses bras se détendre. Mais il n'a pas cessé de l'embrasser.

_Vous resterez toujours dans mon cœur …._

Les gardiens ont trouvé plus tard l'anbu aux cheveux roses et le criminel classé S enlacés. Elle était morte le sourire aux lèvres et il était mort les larmes aux yeux.

Pour le criminel, on avait diagnostiqué un épuisement mortel de chakra qu'il avait utilisé pour maintenir en vie quelques heures de plus l'anbu.

_Dans mon cœur…_

On les a enterré un jour d'automne.

Tout le monde a pleuré la mort d'une kunoichi avec un avenir si prometteur et l'on inscrit son nom sur la pierre mémorial du village.

Pour son tueur,un génie est mort et la ligné des Uchiwa s'est éteinte avec lui.

Peut-être maintenant, ils pourraient guérir ensembles.

_Vous resterez toujours…_

OWARI

Voila ! Qu'est que vous en pensez ?


	2. 2e : questions

Kikou ! Voici un petit one-shot que j'ai traduit et je trouve trop mimi même si il y a beaucoup de romance ! Bonne lecture !

Réponses aux reviews de « Séjour » :

_Renia_ : Merci beaucoup mais si cela peut te rassurer, je sais aussi bien traduire que toi : tout est traduit par un moteur de traduction et moi, je remets toutes dans les phrases dans l'ordre en les améliorant.

_VoidPouette_ : merci...et quel pseudo !

_Sae_ : ah oui, je sais pour le "tu" et le "vous" mais j'y fais pas gaffe ! dsl ! et merci pour les compliments !

_Athenais_ : Ben, dis donc ! Tu ne mâches pas tes mots ! dsl pour la fin mais même si c'est triste, j'ai trouvé cette fic magnifique !

_Mydaya_ : Pour le"you", voir plus haut et merci ! En tout cas, j'ai le droit au contraires : pour athénais, c'est "macabre" et pour toi, "mimi" !

_cassy-chan_ : En effet, la fic est superbe mais la vraie auteur ne lis pas ces reviews ! Queldommage !

_Shikka_ : Mercima p'titepuce ! Venant de toi, ça me touche beaucoup !

_Marion_ : merci, merci, merci, merci !

_Tily_ : Un fin tragique pour le couple sasusaku ? Pkoi pas ! Mais j'ai surtout traduit cette fic car je trouvais les sentiments des persos magnifiquement bien exprimés !

_Anae_ : merci onesan ( ou onisan , je sais plus ! ; ) Mais moi, j'attends la suite de ta fic ! C pour quand ? è-é !

_Bspo-kat_ : merci beaucoup et pour le "you", voir plus haut !

Les persos ont 16 ans et sont chuunins.

**Questions :**

C'était un jour normal après l'entraînement de l'équipe 7.

_Tu peux le faire_ ! pensait sakura.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait confiance en elle et son amour pour sasuke n'était pas mort et s'était au contraire développé.

Sakura avait décidé de poser quelques questions à son coéquipier. Elle le vit, assis sur une branche dans un arbre, absorbé dans ses pensées.

« Sasuke » ? Sakura s'approcha de lui.

« Hnn ? »

« Je peux te poser quelques questions ? » demanda-t-elle, le cœur battant.

Sasuke la regarda et fit signe qu'il écoutait.

« Tu me trouves jolie ? » Fut la première question.

« Non. »

Le moral de sakura chuta mais elle décida de continuer. En effet,elle était devenue une des plus belles femmes du village.

« Suis-je vraiment gênante ? » sa question était hésitante.

« Oui. »

Les yeux de sasuke fixaient toujours sakura.

« Penses-tu que je suis forte maintenant ? »

« Non. »

Ainsi tous ses entraînements n'avaient servis à rien.

« Tu t'inquièterais si j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Non. »

_Il serait même heureux_ ! pensa-t-elle.

« Tu me détestes ? »

« Oui. »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de sakura. Un moment de silence suivit mais sasuke le brisa.

« C'est fini ? »

Sakura hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que je peux répondre entièrement à tes questions maintenant, avant que tu pleures ? »

Sasuke souriait légèrement comme si il la taquinait.

« Uh ? » sakura était confuse.

Elle hésitait à le claquer ou à l'écouter. Les yeuxonix dans les yeux émeraude.

« Sakura, tu n'es pas jolie, tu es une bombe. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Tu es ennuyante car je n'arrive pas à te faire sortir de mes pensées. »

« Tu n'es pas forte mais je continuerais à te protéger jusqu'à ce que tu sois plus forte. »

« Je ne m'inquiéterais pas si tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre, je mourrais. »

« Si tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre, je serais heureux de me battre contre lui pour regagner ton cœur. »

« Je te déteste car l'amour est toujours très proche de la haine. »

« Cela répond-t-il à tes questions ? » demanda t-il, espiègle.

« Sasuke ! Baka ! »

« Ne dis pas ça ! On dirait naruto ! »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Et si je ne veux pas ? »

Sakura l'embrassa et l'adolescent fut bien obligé de se taire.

**Owari**

Trop kawaï, nan ?


	3. Chapter 3

Kikou ! One-shot pour mon entrée en 2e et pour vous faire plaisir. **Je ne suis pas l'auteur et cette fic est traduite de l'anglais.** Bonne lecture !

PS : je mettrais bientôt un nouveau chapt de « un mariage sans amour »

**Yubiwa : **

- bon sang, qu'est ce que je fiche ici de toute façon ?

Il était passé par-dessus la haie qui séparait le jardin du lac et était descendu dans l'étendue miroitante. L'eau glaciale l'engourdissait et il grelottait de froid.

Il prit une grande inspiration et avança encore d'une brasse.

C'était le dernier endroit où le jeune gouverneur du royaume le plus puissant pouvait se trouver, en train d'attraper la mort.

Il ferma les yeux et les événements de l'après-midi lui revinrent en mémoire.

-------------------------------

Uchiwa sasuke, neuf ans, gémit pour la 18e fois depuis que lui et ses camarades avaient quittés le classe, exaspéré.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le jardin, pour une leçon de botanique et dame ino était « accidentellement » tombé dans ses bras pour la 18e fois.

Au début, il avait cru que dame ino était vraiment très maladroite mais ils marchaient maintenant sur un sol lisse et qui ne glissait pas.

Il remuait ces pensées quand il entendit un reniflement derrière lui.

Haruno sakura avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine.

- ainsi, le porc ne peut pas marcher droit aujourd'hui ?

Yamanaka ino rejeta simplement ses cheveux en arrière et s'appuya exagérément sur sasuke pour se redresser, dédaignant la main tendue que nara shikamaru lui offrait. Elle mis ses mains sur ses hanches puis se tourna vers le prince et dit d'une voix de mourante :

- c'est parce que j'ai mal à la tête et que j'ai des vertiges et….ahhh….

Elle tomba une fois de plus sur le prince ce qui le fit soupirer une nouvelle fois.

- dame yamanaka, dit-il d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre posé, si vous ne vous sentez pas bien aujourd'hui, le mieux serait d'aller en informer asuma-senseï et de vous reposer.

Immédiatement, les yeux de la fillette brillèrent de bonheur et il regretta aussitôt son manque de dureté. La blonde secoua la tête :

- non, altesse ! malgré votre DEBORDEMENT d'attention pour moi, …

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel.

-…je dois poursuivre mon éducation.

Elle sourit méchamment à sakura et continua :

- après tout, la future reine doit être assez intelligente pour soutenir le futur roi de konoha.

- pourquoi vous…

La prochaine chose qu'il sentie fut une augmentation de chaleur à sa droite qui lui fit tourner la tête. Dame haruno, bouillante de rage, s'approcha de sa meilleure amie, les mains sur les hanches.

- si sasuke-kun a besoin d'un cerveau, il ne se servira certainement pas du votre, chère ino. Personnellement, entre mes notes et les vôtres…

- les notes ne sont pas tout ! répliqua dame ino.

-elles ne sont pas tout, mais elles sont décisives!

Les yeux de la fleur de cerise flamboyaient.

- comment pouvez vous décider des lois quand vous ne comprenez pas la situation de la population et les ressources du royaume?

- mocheté !

- porc !

- humpft !

Les deux se tournèrent le dos et la dispute cessa au soulagement des oreilles de sasuke.

Quand la nouvelle s'est répandue que le conseil des ministres cherchait la future épouse pour le prince, un essaim de femmes de tous âges s'était abattu sur le palais comme l'avait annoncé son précepteur, Mr kakashi.

-----------------------------------

Flash-back :

_- sasuke, avez-vous vu le nombre de femmes et de dames qui viennent pour avoir une chance d'être votre future épouse ? J'ai même vu la mère de kiba !_

_Kakashi continuait à parler en agitant gaiement son livre réservé…aux personnes mûres._

_- la mère de kiba est le chef de la sécurité des portes de devant, rappela sèchement le 1er ministre. _

_- c'est vrai ! Oh, je me rappelle également avoir aperçus la veuve d'un des comtes. _

_Sasuke soupira. Cela faisait une demi-heure que kakashi décrivait les femmes qu'il avait vu à l'entrée du palais._

_- et j'ai entendu que le seigneur haruno avait incité sa fille à solliciter la place._

_Cette nouvelle avait attiré son attention que rien depuis le début de cette séance n'avait pu faire. Parmi les nombreuses personnes du palais, c'était une des rares personnes dont il avait pris la peine de se rappeler le nom. _

_La fleur de cerise du printemps… _

_- l'expression de votre visage a changé, avait fait remarquer le ministre qui avait observé sa réaction à cette nouvelle, et si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous et dame haruno avez joué ensemble ! _

_- vous avez totalement tord ! _

_- alors, je vais demander à dame haruno qui nous répondra, j'en suis sûr ! dit le ministre avec une grimace menaçante. _

_- d'accord, d'accord ! Nous avons joué ensemble ! marmonna le jeune gouverneur. _

_- combien de fois ? demanda le ministre avec un sourire triomphant._

_- nous avons joué ensemble, répondit sasuke, buté._

_- deux fois ? Trois fois ?_

_- NOUS AVONS JOUE ENSEMBLE !_

_- quatre fois ?_

_- trois fois._

_Un soupir de défaite lui échappa. Il se tourna vers son précepteur : _

_- kakashi, je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher._

_- trois fois… stupéfiant… _

_- KAKASHI !_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

- votre altesse ? Dame ino le regardait en souriant.

Sasuke inclina juste la tête, pour répondre à une question que lui avait sans doute posé dame ino et surtout pour que personne ne s'aperçoive qu'il avait eu la tête ailleurs pendant un bon moment.

- YAY ! Il a accepté d'être mon cavalier pour mon anniversaire !

Sakura lui jeta un regard noir et sasuke se maudit d'avoir répondu à cette question.

Entre ces deux dames de cour, il avait l'impression d'être un jouet. Celle qui l'obtenait possédait la gloire.

Il regarda furtivement dame haruno pour le deuxième fois et pu voir la tristesse et la surprise sur le visage de la fillette. Mais cette expression fut vite remplacée par un masque de dédain.

- ino-chan, sasuke a accepté de vous accompagner car il vous plaint, tout simplement et a voulu faire preuve de charité !

Dame haruno avait par le passé demandé de l'escorter pur son anniversaire et il avait refusé sans donner d'explications.

Depuis ce jour, dame haruno avait publiquement déclaré son amour pour lui et il avait soudainement estimé qu'il était impératif de l'éviter même s'il devait blesser ses sentiments.

Elle était trop dangereuse, sans peur des conséquences et trop vive pour lui.

Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais elle l'intimidait. Elle avait un caractère qu'il n'avait pas et qu'il n'aurait jamais. Courage et détermination, un esprit de combat insurmontable et de la dureté. Elle le fascinait et le gênait en même temps.

Asuma-senseï arriva enfin et le cours de botanique commença.

- nous étudierons dans le jardin et vous travaillerez par groupe de deux. Voici la liste.

- waii ! Dame ino couina joyeusement. Je veux être dans la même équipe que vous, altesse.

Le visage de sasuke s'assombrit. Le destin n'allait quand même pas continuer à s'acharner sur lui ?

- comte hyuuga neji et mage tenten.

Un concert de protestation s'éleva des deux associés mais asuma resta impassible.

- dame yamanaka et comte lie.

Sakura sauta de joie :

- ce qui signifie que je suis avec sasu-kun !

Ino protesta mais asuma continua :

- vos terrains respectifs sont numérotés. Je reviendrais dans une heure pour voir

les progrès.

-----------------------------------

Au bout de deux minutes, le comte et la magicienne se disputaient déjà :

- nous devons faire de cette manière, comte hyuuga ! Comme l'indique le livre ! s'exclama mage tenten, furieuse d'avoir été interrompue en plein travail.

- j'ai déjà planté des fleurs dans le domaine des hyuugas et je sais comment faire ! Le livre raconte des élucubrations. (s.u. waouh ! J'en reviens pas d'avoir écrit ça !)

Dame ino et le comte lie s'en sortaient plutôt bien :

- écoutez comte, nous allons procéder sous ma directive et à ma manière, compris ?

- je suppose… furent les seuls mots du génie du taijustu avec un soupir.

Quand à sakura et sasuke, ils prirent leurs outils de jardinage et se mirent au travail silencieusement, à la grande surprise du prince.

La dame avait commencé par enlever les mauvaises herbes pendant que le garçonnet à côté d'elle contemplait les outils, en proie à une grande perplexité : à quoi pouvaient-ils bien servir ?

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa coéquipière, espérant trouver un peu d'aide et fut abasourdit. Elle maniait les instruments avec une telle facilité alors qu'en tant qu'unique fille du seigneur haruno, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir de telles choses. Pour ne pas mentionner que ses notes aux examens pouvaient facilement l'exempter de telles activités.

Elle lui chuchota :

- est-ce que cela va, majesté ?

- occupez-vous de vos affaires ! lui répliqua sasuke.

Et il s'empara d'un outil qui ressemblait à d'énormes ciseaux. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais voulait faire contenance.

Sakura le prévint :

- faites attention, c'est l'outil le plus difficile à manipuler. Occupez vous de couper les branches mortes pour permettre aux fleurs et bourgeon d'avoir plus de place.

- arrêtez de gesticuler ! la gronda son excellence.

Sakura prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- sasuke-kun,… je ne veux pas vous gêner à chaque fois, murmura t-elle,…je vous juste vous aider…

Son visage s'illumina et elle termina :

- car je vous aime tellement et vous ne pouvez recevoir que le meilleur amour qui existe. Je sais que je suis la seule qui pourra faire cela.

Il ne savait pas si c'était sa franchise ou la conviction énorme qui émanait de ses mots mais la sonnette d'alarme de son cerveau réagit un peu tard.

- humpft ! La future reine ne parle pas d'idées abstraites comme l'amour. Elle parle du soutien de son mari et non de sentiments, dit méchamment le prince.

La visage de la dame de décomposa :

- mais…mais je ne veux pas être reine en raison de titre mais simplement pour être à vos côtés, répondit-elle doucement.

- je n'ai pas besoin d'une reine qui restera à mes côtés ! J'ai juste besoin d'une reine qui régnera quand je serais absent et gèrera l'économie du royaume !

Du feu jaillissait désormais des yeux de sakura.

- vous n'êtes pas le sasuke-kun que je connais !

Le prince soupira :

- de quoi parlez vous ?

- je peux voir le vrai sasuke-kun…le garçon aimable qui apprit le commande du chakra. Et ce n'est pas vous monsieur !

- ridicule, murmura t-il.

- je rapporterais mon sasuke-kun !

Et ses yeux reflétaient la force des promesses.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant les 15 minutes restantes et sasuke pouvait entendre derrière les cris du comte et de la magicienne qui désiraient maintenant traîner l'affaire devant le tribunal des paysans.

- finit, dit enfin tranquillement sakura. Je vais me laver les mains maintenant.

Elle s'éloigna tranquillement vers le lac voisin et environ deux minutes plus tard, il entendit un grand cri puis un bruit d'éclaboussures et d'autres petits cris.

Il s'approcha de la scène et dame ino le mit rapidement au courant : - votre altesse, sakura se lavait les mains quand l'anneau de son père est tombé dans l'eau et le comte lie a sauté dans l'eau pour aller le rechercher.

Sakura était en pleurs au bord du lac et criant :

- lie ! Lie ! Remontez ! Il fait trop froid ! Vous allez mourir !

Alors, tenten s'assis à coté de sakura et cria :

- lie ! Ne sortez pas tout de suite ! Vous serez juste en hypothermie et vous aurez des engelures atroces ! Aucune raison de s'inquiéter donc !

Sakura fit face au mage, outragée :

- vous l'encouragez !

La magicienne le va les yeux au ciel :

- avez vous déjà entendu parler de la psychologie inversée dame haruno ? En lui demandant de s'arrêter, il acquiert seulement plus de motivation. L'interdit règne toujours au dessus de la volonté de tous les hommes.

Neji toussota :

- là encore, sorcière, vous faites des généralisations sans fondements.

- au contraire, j'ai basé mes résultats sur vous, répliqua tenten.

Sakura tapa du pied, exaspérée :

- arrêtez tous les deux ! Il y a plus important !

- le froid de l'eau pourrait être trop ! Il s'est noyé ce débile ! ricana tenten.

- ne dites pas ça ! hurla sakura, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle rechercha parmi ses camarades quelqu'un capable de l'aider.

Et son regard se posa sur lui.

Ce sentiment, encore…et la traction subite d'une partie de son corps qu'il refusait de nommer. Quelque chose que seule cette fille pouvait ramener des profondeurs de son âme.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse agir, la tête du comte lie est apparue à la surface de l'eau.

- d…dame…d…dame haruno.

Il claquait des dents.

Dame sakura étouffa ses sanglots.

- vous…vous êtes incroyablement stupide !

- si c'est votre manière de le remercier, vous êtes la bienvenue, madame haruno, dit tenten d'une voix ironique.

Puis, elle descendit dans l'eau glaciale avec désinvolture pour aider le comte engourdi.

- et vous, morceau de Q.I. en béton, nous devons parler.

- t…ten…ten

- ssh. Cessez de parler.

En dépit de sa tentative de paraître froide, le soulagement se reflétait dans ses yeux.

Le comte s'adressa alors à sakura :

- désolé….d-désolé…je n'ai pas réussi…à trouver votre anneau…je vous en prie, ne pleurez plus.

La dame secoua sa tête et essuya une larme.

- non, ne vous inquiétez pas, mon père ne me grondera pas. Merci encore lie et allez vous reposez avant de geler sur place.

Lie hocha la tête et s'éloigna avec tenten. Après un dernier coup d'œil au reste de la classe, neji les suivit.

---------------------------------------------

Le Prince sasuke avait quitté sa chambre dès que l'horloge du palais avait sonné les 12 coups et l'aube se profilait déjà à l'horizon.

Et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce fichu anneau.

Au fait, pourquoi avait t-il eu cette idée ? Au mieux, il avait 10 de chance de retrouver un objet aussi petit.

Il était fatigué et avait envie de rentrer.

- sa…sasuke-kun ?

Il sursauta, effrayé. Il n'avait pas pensé que quelqu'un viendrait par ici.

- que faites-vous là ?

Dame sakura ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés.

- et vous êtes trempé…

Elle se mit à genoux par terre, juste au bord du lac.

- sasuke-kun…

Il nagea vers le bord.

- ce n'est pas votre anneau.

- pardon ?

- je ne cherche pas votre anneau, répéta t-il, les dents serrées, bonne journée madame haruno.

Sakura fit un petit sourire.

- alors, que faites-vous ici ?

Sasuke se contrôla pour ne pas lui demander d'ôter ce sourire idiot de ses lèvres.

- je m'exerçais.

Et il commença à s'éloigner de peur que kakashi arrive et voyant la scène, ne se fasse de fausses idées.

- sasuke-kun !

Il ne se retourna pas mais marqua une pause.

- mon papa ne m'a pas grondé.

Il soupira doucement pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

- je vois…

C'était la principale raison pour laquelle il avait voulu chercher cet anneau en pleine nuit. Il avait entendu parler de ce qui était arrivé à dame haruno après sa tentative de fuite hors du palais. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit encore blessée.

- en outre, quand ne serons plus grands, vous me donnerez mon propre anneau. Le plus beau car vous aurez enfin accepté que nos destins sont réunis. Sasuke-kun, un jour, nous serons ensemble. Un jour vous comprendrez cela.

Il put seulement secouer la tête à ces paroles.

C'était drôle mais quand elle déclara ces mots, elle le rassura et son futur incertain parut un peu plus concret.

Pour cette raison, il sourit un peu.

OWARI

Ouffff ! 11 pages Word ! Un de mes plus grands one-shot traduit ! Je l'avais trouvé trop mimi !


End file.
